We made it through
by Linda-previouslyMissyMaura
Summary: Part 6 up. Final chapter! Future fic, from Alex Taggert's point of view.
1. Default Chapter

This is a future fic, set in 2006. It's from Alex Taggert's POV.

The usual disclaimers. I don't own them. Except the one's I make up.

So, read, review and mostly enjoy!

2006

I woke up this morning in my new room. It felt strange, not seeing the usual rickety cupboards, my posters and books, Squishy my bear, the pile of boxes. It was weird waking up with sunlight lighting the room where I haven't yet attached my curtains, and not hearing the boiler chugging softly.

Swinging my feet over the edge of my makeshift bed (a heap of quilts) and I pad into the bathroom, yawning.

'Is that you Alex?'

'Yeah, Mum. Morning.' I call through the door.

'Morning honey, did you sleep well?' I can hear her trying to find the waffle iron.

'Yeah, those quilts were soft enough. Is Dad up yet?'

'Yep, he went for a jog about an hour ago then he's going to the apartment and bringing the last few things over. Do you want waffles for breakfast?'

'Oh yes please!!!!' I climb into the shower and sigh. No more trickling water, now the shower actually gets me wet! I wash quickly and turn off the jet. Grabbing a towel, I wrap it round me and walk out of the bathroom.

'ALEX!!!!!' Mom sounds mad. I turn round meekly. 'What did I say about walking around soaking wet? DRY YOURSELF, numbskull!' She rolls her eyes and tries not to smile. Since my last growth spurt I'm now over a head taller than her, but she still has the power to turn my knees to jelly with one look. Scary woman.

'Okay, mommy.' I joke, knowing she isn't really too angry. This move has brought out the best and worst in her. She has been stressed about it all and Dad keeps trying to calm her down cos it's not good for her. But now everything is nearly done, she's chilled a bit more and she actually has time to relax a bit more.

I amble into my room leaving a trail of wet footprints across the bare floorboards, and Scooby charges up to me. Scooby is our new Labrador puppy; he's so cute. I managed to persuade Mom and Dad to let me get him by saying I'd do everything for him. Already Mom has started feeding him when she gets up and Dad lets him sit on the couch so I know it's not just me who wants him.

'Alex! Waffles are done. Quick or else I'll eat them.'

I throw on some boardies and a t-shirt and run out to the table. I LOVE waffles! They beat chips, ice cream and pizza in my eyes. Shame I can't really have them often cos of my stupid diabetes. It totally sucks being diabetic, I can't eat sweets and ice cream and things like that, and I have to have my waffles plain instead of with sauce like Mom has them. But she buys lots of nice un-sugary things for me which is cool.

'Mom, can I go boarding today?'

'Oh, I thought we were gonna paint your room.' Mom looks at me, a little hurt showing in her eyes. I can't do it.

'Oh yeah. Okay, I'll go another day.' I smile. I don't really mind missing the board session with Austin and the guys. They've been teasing me since I told them I like K.C, this girl from school. I hate being 12, it sucks big time!


	2. chapter 2

**This is the next part. Its still in 2006.**

**Im very sorry about the clearly predicatable bit (you'll see) but trust me, it gets better. Really, it does.**

****

'Hey Chlo-bee. Wotcha doin'?' I slump onto the sofa and yawn. I never knew painting was so tiring!

'Look.' She holds up the remote control.

'Chloe, I've seen the remote before.'

'Bam!' She hits about 10 buttons at the same time and the TV flashes onto another channel.

'Chloe, you can't do that. You'll break it.' I take the remote off her but her face screws up and soon she's crying again.

'Alex, please. Not right now.'

'I didn't mean to make her cry. She was gonna break the remote.' I usually get the blame because I'm 12 and she's 2 and I'm meant to know better. I absolutely hated Chloe when she was born because she was noisy, smelly and she was sick so she took up all of their time. But now, when she calls my name or smiles her cheeky smile I can't help but love her. And I'm really looking forward to the new baby.

Yup, that's right. Mom is pregnant again. That's why we had to move- so we had enough space for the baby and any visitors who may come. I don't mind cos I'm closer to Austin's house and school, and I get a bigger room. I swear my old room was meant to be a cupboard, it was definitely small enough.

I hear a key in the door and dad's head appears round the door.  
'I'm home. Alex, could you come and help me unload these boxes from the car.' I hide the remote behind a cushion and follow dad to the car. Dad actually isn't my dad, he's my soon-to-be-step-dad but I feel he's more of my dad than my real dad is who visited a few years back but since then he seems to have cleared off. I think he's in Tuscany at the moment.

'I picked up the boxes of clothes from your room, your bike, Chloe's crib and the big mirror from the living room. Leave it and I'll carry it up. If you can take your clothes and come back for Chloe's crib and I can manage the rest. I don't want your mom to move anything heavy so don't leave them in strange places.' I nod and pick up the box of my clothes. It has mostly old stuff but I couldn't fit everything into the suitcase I brought.

Dumping it in my room, I go back down for the crib. Dad's standing talking to someone, and as I get closer I realise it's Carter and Abby. They're friends of mom and dad's; they all work in the same hospital. Abby recently had a baby- Alexa, who's sweet. They also have a son-Charlie- who's nearly 3. Abby is mom's best friend so we kinda see them a lot and I sometimes have to baby sit for Charlie, although I'm not allowed to watch Alexa yet cos she's too young.

'Hi Alex, how are you?' Carter smiles as I walk over.

'I'm fine thanks. You?' I've been taught manners.

'Yeah, tired.' Abby laughs at him.

'You haven't been the one getting up every 3-4 hours for feeds.' She digs him in the ribs and pulls a face. Dad shakes his head and grins.

'Quit acting like kids. You wanna come up for coffee?'

'Sorry Luka, We'd love to but we left the kids with Maggie and we need to get back.' Abby says.

'Okay, but you're still coming tomorrow?' They both nod. Tomorrow night, mom and dad are having a party. It's meant to be a house warming and I'm allowed to invite a few friends, which should make the whole thing a little more bearable!


	3. chapter 3

**Next part-still 2006. Hope its not too predictable and bad! R&R to make me love you x**

'Alex, please stop eating the nuts. They're for when people turn up.'

'But Mom,' I whine. 'I'm hungry.'

'Go and get some fruit then!'

I slouch off to grab an apple. Hate apples, want nuts!

I hear the doorbell ring and voices. It's Carter, Abby, Susan, Chuck and some one I don't actually know. Susan and Chuck are more people who work at County, and they have a daughter called Lucie who's 5.

Slowly more people turn up- eventually Austin, Sam, Oscar and TJ arrive and we go and play X box and eat chips. Sam and TJ are twins but they don't look like twins; Sam has blond hair and blue eyes and TJ has brown hair and green eyes. I wish I was a twin, then I'd always have a friend.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - -

'Alex, I'm off now. I'll probably be about an hour.'

'Where you going?' I call from the couch.

'My appointment. I told you last night!'

'Oh yeah, sorry. Is Chloe dressed?'

'No, can you put her in the clothes I put on her bed? Nothing else!' She still remembers the time Chloe didn't like what mom had put out so I let her wear her best dress. She decided to spill grape juice down it, then fall over and rip it. I was not in mom's good books that day, even though dad managed to laugh about it (before he got yelled at too.)

'Okay, I promise.' Mom calls goodbye, kisses us both and goes.

'Come on Bo-bo, time for clothes.' I use Chloe's nickname. It originated when she was learning to talk and she couldn't say her own name, it came out as Bo-bo and stuck. She's since learnt to say her name but we sometimes call her it. I walk into her room, where she's playing with her dolls.

'No!' She leaps off her bed and runs down the hall. Luckily she's still way too short to reach the door-handle or else I'd be in trouble. I catch up with her by the door and start tickling her. She can never resist if she's giggling so I have the perfect weapon. Scooping her up still giggling I quickly get her out of her pyjamas and into her underwear. After she realises she isn't getting away undressed she cooperates and even helps me to pull up her tights. Finally when she's dressed I let her go back to her dolls and I watch more TV until Mom comes home.

She's having a scan; I think she's about 5 months pregnant now. I hope she doesn't get as grumpy this time as she did with Chloe. Boy, that was tough. But Chloe was born 7 weeks early with all sorts of problems- jaundice, underdeveloped lungs, low heart rate and she weighed 3lb 2oz. We found out after the birth that she had a hole-in-the-heart which she had surgery for when she was 2 weeks old. But now she is even more active than a normal 2 year old- she runs around all the time, she walked at 8 months which I'm told is early and I taught her to climb trees about a week ago and now she climbs basically anything including the coat rack and dad's leg (which is funny to watch). I hear a car and a few minutes later mum comes in.

'Honey, I'm home.'

'How'd it go mom?' I sit up and see her smiling. Something good has happened.

'Um, I was gonna wait til your dad came home but...' she's almost wetting herself with excitement and it's rubbing off on me. Now I'm excited about the news. '...I'm having twins.'  
Okay, so there's me thinking she got extra ice cream on a deal or found a dollar on the floor. But...twins?! That's big news!

'Twins? Like, two babies for one?' Mom laughs at that comment, then nods. 'Wow! That's pretty cool.'

'Alex, I'm really glad you're happy with it.'

'Well there's not much I could do if I wasn't but, no. It's cool.' I grin and hug her. 'When's dad home?'

'Any time now. Do you think I should tell Chloe?'

'Well, I'm not sure she would understand but you can try.' Mom nods.

'Chloe? Where are you?' She runs out of her room, grinning madly and launches herself at mom. Mom scoops her up and tickles her belly.

'Mama, mama, mama, mama, mama.' Chloe babbles away happily.

'Well, you know Mommy is having a baby?' Mom says.

'Bubbee, mommy is having a bubbee.' Chloe is still learning some words.

'Well, I found out that I'm not just having one baby, I'm having two.'

Chloe looks slightly perplexed and holds up two little fingers.

'Two? I'm two.' She giggles, and Mom sighs.

'Yes, Chlo you are two. But this is different. I'm having two babies.'

'Oh. Okay.' She obviously doesn't understand what that means. 'Can I go play dollies again?' Mom smiles and sets her back on the floor and she charges off again.

'Oh this is gonna be fun- having 3 under 3's in the house!' I exclaim playfully. Mom just nods and keeps smiling.

'You know what, a few years ago I never dreamt of meeting someone again, let alone find someone and have 3 kids with them.'

'That's partly my fault though.' I point out.

'Alex, we both know the circumstances surrounding your birth were.... difficult but I can't imagine life without you.' Mom looks at me and I nod. 'Don't ever think I didn't want you or that you did anything your life?'

'You didn't ruin my life. I did that totally by myself, with help from your dad...'

'Steve is not my dad. Not anymore. Luka is my dad, I don't care who's name is on the birth certificate, Luka looks after me and he looks after you and that's what a dad is to me.' I look up into mom's eyes and see a tear. Jeez, I made her cry again.

'Thank you.' She whispers. I don't know what she's thanking me for but I just wrap my arms around her.

'Sammy? I'm home.' Dad calls from the hall and mom stands up. I see her waver and drop like it was slow motion. My arms won't listen to my head screaming for them to catch her. Her body hits the corner of the sofa and she slides to the floor like

a limp doll. I can hear a scream and slowly realise it's mine.

Dad rushes in and his face pales.

'Sam? Sweetie, wake up.' He checks her pulse and sighs so I guess it's okay.

'Alex, go get your sister. We need to get your mom to hospital, I think.'

'Dad, she went for a check up today.' I gulp. Would she want me to tell him like this? 'It's...the baby...well....'

'Spit it out. Is there something wrong?' He pales again. Is there any blood left in his face?

'It's twins.' I blurt out and then go to find Chloe. I can hear him move mom onto the sofa, and I'm praying in my head for her to be okay, for the babies to be okay.

Chloe is sitting on her bed playing with her dolls without a care in the world. I scoop her into my arms and tuck Billy and Marie into the crook of my arm, knowing they will keep her quiet for the best part of our hospital visit.

'Where we go?' She asks, pulling my hair.

'We're taking mommy to the hospital.' I say softly, knowing if I keep my voice gentle she won't worry. She knows the hospital well, so it doesn't tend to scare her anymore but seeing your mother on a gurney is a weird sight especially at 2.  
I join dad in the living room and mom is awake now. She looks really pale and nauseous but at least she's awake.

'Mom, are you okay now?'

'Yeah, feel a bit weak though.' I nod.

'That's why we need to get to the hospital.' She nods back and dad picks her up and carries her to the car. I've never seen her look so helpless, even after Chloe was born. It worries me, but I can't let it show for everyone's sake.

- - - - - - - - - -


	4. chapter 4

Its still 2006. Please review, I need to know if people like it otherwise I'll stop posting it. Ive chnaged this a little because I read it through and realised certain bits didnt really make sense. Hopefully it's better now!

---------------------------------------------

'Abby, Abby, Abby, Abby, Abby, Abby, Abby.' Chloe runs through the doors and up to the desk. I laugh as she tries to find Abby while Carter pretends to think she is a patient and keeps picking her up.

Mom's been in hospital for 2 days now. She fainted because she had developed gestational diabetes and low blood pressure. Don't I sound posh? Ha, I learnt it off dad who feels the need to ring everyone in mom's phone book to spread the whole 'twin' news, and of course gets going about this. We're coming to visit her, but Chloe actually likes playing games with the Carter's better than seeing her mom.

We had a scare about the babies when Dr Coburn could only find one heartbeat but they were playing hide-and-seek and everything's fine with them now. I can't wait til they're born cos apparently mom will be perfectly fine once they arrive, and mom gets grumpy when she's sick. She doesn't like to give up her power, as dad says.

---------------------------------------------------

'...So your mom is having twins?' Tess asks, grinning. 'Twins are so much better than normal babies.'

'Oi!' I laugh and mess her hair up, even though you can't really tell cos it's all curly and messy.

Tess Ross and her twin sister Kate are 10 years old and they're the daughters of two people who used to work at mom and dad's place; Carol and Doug Ross. Even though they can be so irritating sometimes, most of the time they're pretty cool. Carol's come down from Seattle with them to go to some convention and dad offered to look after them for a while. Luckily Carol didn't bring the other kids with her. Her and Doug have 3 other kids; Johnny who's 8, Ben who's 5 and Lila who's 18 months. Now, that would have been too much! Dad used to date their mom which I find both weird and funny, they tease me but we get on really well.

'Kids, who wants peanut butter sandwiches.' Mom comes into the TV room smiling. She's been doing that a lot since she got out of hospital.

'Yes please.' The twins chime like identical clocks. They are identical, down to their shoelaces. They both have dark-dark-dark brown hair that is SO curly it's untrue, big brown eyes and this funny smile they have that apparently reminds dad of Doug in every way. They dress the same, eat the same, do everything the same although Kate is generally more adventurous and is more of a trouble maker. Tess just stands there smiling.

We all go into the kitchen for some lunch; Tess and Kate have peanut butter, me and mom have tuna and Chloe has jam. I've got more helpful since mom got sick- I actually give Chloe her lunch today and stop her throwing it like usual.

When we're done eating me, Tess, Kate and Chloe go watch TV for the rest of the day.  
----------------------------------------------

'Would Alex Taggart please proceed to the principals office. I repeat Alex Taggart to the main office. Thank you.' 

I stand up, my cheeks burning. Usually I'm not scared about going to the office but that's because I usually know why I'm going there. This time I don't.

'Good one Alex, what you done this time?' Josh Baker sneers.

As I walk past KC's desk I blush again. I can see her watching me and I leave the room.

I feel like running to the office but I know I'll get in more trouble so I walk really fast. When I finally reach the desk, the clerk Mrs Wilson let's me straight in.

'Morning Alex.'

'Hi Mr Anderson.'

'Please sit down; I need to talk with you.' He motions to the chair and I pull it up and sit on it. I'm probably sweating but I can't feel anything.

'Now Alex, I don't mean to worry you but we got a call about 10 minutes ago from a...Dr Luka Kovac, saying your mother is in hospital. The babies might be coming but the doctor said not to worry.' Mr Anderson looks over his glasses at me. I think I'm frozen like this. They're gonna need someone to come and carry me out, and I still wont move.

The babies. It's too early. She's only just 8 months, babies are meant to stay in til 9 months. This can't be good. How can I not worry.

'Now Alex, this Dr...Kovac said he will pick you up and take you to the hospital. Is that okay? You do...know this man enough to go with him, don't you? Don't be afraid to say no, I will arrange another way of getting you to your mother.'

'Of course I know Luka, he's my dad!' I practically yell, but manage to lower my voice half way through.

'He's your...father? I'm not sure I understand. He said Dr Kovac, that is clearly not your name.'

'He's my mom's fiancé, my sister and the new babies' dad. And he's been more a dad than Steve ever was. I call him dad, he feels like my dad.' I say calmly, feeling slightly less tense.

Just then, dad knocks on the door. Mr Anderson shakes his hand and mine, wishes us luck and tells dad to keep me off for as long as needed-he understands. I don't think he understands anything but I don't say that, I just smile, nod and try not to run out to the car. Dad had to bring Chloe with him and she's decided to pester Mrs Wilson for paper clips and pens. My darling sister has a fascination with pens, slightly worrying and Mrs Wilson looks less than pleased that a child has permeated her work space. I take pity on Mrs Wilson and prise Chloe off the pen holder.

'Come on Alex, let's go.' I walk out the door and try to stop the tears from running down my cheeks. Boys don't cry.

'Mama. Let's go find mama.' Chloe squeals as I load her into her car seat.

'Yeah Chloe, let's go find mama.'

---------------------------------------------------


	5. chapter 5

**Hiya, hope you like this chapter. I got bored I posted. Please R&R and I will...give you a cheese burger!**

**Still 2006. Enjoy.**

--------------------------------

'...So, Alex, your mom is having the babies today, now. Don't be worried. I know it's early but we have two NICU beds waiting.' Abby half-smiles. 'I saw worse on my rotation Al. I saw babies born 3 months early; these two are being born 1 month early.'

'Still too early.'

'It is early but not too early. Twins are usually born slightly early and they're always fine.' Abby hugs me gently. 'Come on; cry a bit more then I'll take you to see your mom.' She says softly, stroking my hair. Luka has long since disappeared to OB and Chloe is curled up on a chair, asleep. It's been a tiring day for her, plus she misses mom. I sniff and wipe my eyes. Boys don't cry. Abby smiles again and then picks Chloe up.

'Let's go see your mom then.' She leads the way into the lift and we step out into another world. A world of rushing nurses, babies crying and lots of screaming. I am so glad I'm a boy.

'Here we are, your mom's in there.' Abby nods towards a door. 'I'll take Chloe and let her sleep in the lounge in the ER. Come down if you need anything. I think you may be sleeping at our house tonight, both of you so I'll see you later.' Abby winks and walks back to the lift while I walk towards the door.

'Mom?' I almost whisper it as I push open the door.

'Alex? Oh, there you are.' Mom looks tired but otherwise normal.

'Are you having the babies?' I'm confused. Isn't she meant to be screaming in agony?

'Yeah, the contractions are quite weak but I'm 10cm dilated. They're coming, just very slowly.' She smiles and rubs her bump. Dad looks relieved.

'Oh, okay. So I'm not gonna see them just yet?'

They both shake their heads. After all that worry, I was starting to look forward to seeing them.

'We're just gonna have to wait this out.'

'How long can it take?'

'A long time. I was in labour with you for 16 hours.' I feel my jaw hit the floor. 'Of course, I wasn't actually pushing for that long. It was kinda like this- dull pain.' I nod and yawn.

'Come here.' Mom says and I walk over to her. She moves over on the bed and climb in. I know I'm 12 and if any of my friends could see me now, I would just die but there's nothing better than being hugged by your mom.

'Alex.' Someone shakes me. 'You're gonna have to wake up now. Your mom's waters just broke.'

My feet are wet.

Ew!

I practically jump out the bed and skid across the floor. Ew! Ew! Ew! Baby juice!

'Oh, that doesn't feel good.' Mom grimaces and I close my eyes. I don't wanna see the pain etched in her face. Her voice isn't more than a whisper and even that sounds in pain.

Slowly I half walk, half crawl to the corner, away from the doctors and nurses rushing around. I can't see mom anymore but I can still hear her panting. It sounds so weird. One of the doctors pulls on some gloves.

'Okay Ms Taggart, I want you to push for me.' Mom kinda cries, 'Good, now again.' I can hear a weird sucking sound and I nearly throw up. 'One more, it's nearly out.' There's a loud squelch and a tiny cry. The baby! It's out.

'You have a baby boy. He's fine.' The doctor holds up a tiny little pink thing and I see my brother. He's so small.

'Right, now the next one is on its way.' Mom mumbles something but I can't hear her.

'Come on Sam, push.' Dad speaks softly to mom, and she cries again.

'Keep going.' The doctor says. There's no sound now. 'And again.' I can hear her panting, it sounds painful. I wanna stop it hurting. 'Once more.' Mom screams but this time there's no cry. No sound except mom breathing hard.

'It's a girl. She's having trouble breathing but the team can give her O2.' The doctor seems so calm. My sister! She's not breathing.

Mom starts crying but the nurse hands her my little brother. She carries on crying but she smiles too. This is so weird.

The doctor peels off the gloves and stands up. There's no sound but slowly a little cry starts. My sister. She's crying, she's breathing!

Without meaning to, I crawl out from the corner. Dad looks up and sees me, and he starts to smile.

'Alex. Why were you there?'

'It happened so fast. I didn't want to go, but I was in the way. I heard them crying. Are they okay?' I stand up and peer at the bundles in mom's arms.

'They're fine. No, they're perfect.' Dad opens his arms and I go to hug him. Mom holds the twins and we all just look at them. They are perfect.

'What are they called?' I whisper.

'I don't know. We decided you could give them their middle names but me and dad want to decide on their first names.'

'Michael.'

'Jack.'

'Randy.'

'Tom.'

'Jacob.' Dad says. We all look at each other and realise its perfect.

'Jacob Thomas.' I say, and mom and dad nod. It sounds so right.

'Miranda.'

'Kadey.'

'Natasha.'

'Kerry.' We frown.

'Abby.'

'Keira.' Mom says suddenly. I smile widely and dad whispers it.

'Keira Abigail.' We grin. The babies have names, my brother and sister, Jacob and Keira.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. chapter 6

**Hiya, here is the final chapter in this fic. Hope you like it, that my vast medical knowledge is correct (joke!) and that most of all it isnt too cheesey! **

**Have fun with it and stay smiling people! Review please, it'll make me happy! :0) Also feel free to tell me bout your fics so I can find 'em, read 'em and review 'em!!!!**

**Love ya's! x**

**ps. normal disclaimers; i dont own them, except the kids who are all mine, except alex who is there's too ;0( lol.**

* * *

"Chloe, get here now!"

"Alex, I can't find my shoes." I turn round and hold out the offending shoes.

"They're here Chloe, hurry up." She races down the stairs and shoves her feet into the shoes before slipping into a coat and pulling Jake off the Playstation.

"Aww Alex, I don't wanna go!" He scrunches his face into a frown and bites his lip, a sign he's not happy.

"Jakey, normally I would say you can stay here but this is important. And if we don't move quickly we'll miss the train and have to walk all the way." At that Jake pulls on his trainers and Keira runs out of the kitchen. Assembled I smooth down Chloe's hair, wipe chocolate from Jake's mouth and remove a price sticker from Keira's t-shirt.

"Right, out!" I shove my brother and sisters out the door and check I have my keys and wallet before slamming the door and catching up with my manic siblings. At 5 the twins were constantly hyper and Keira had a tendency to giggle when being told off by anyone, especially dad who usually melts the minute she smiles at him. Chloe was nearly 8 and a complete bossy madam, taking control of her younger brother and sister which surprising ease seeing as they don't particularly like being controlled in any way.

As they charge down the street laughing I can't help but smile at them. After the worries about their prematurity, Keira and Jake were perfect and Chloe actually took to being the middle child really well. That's probably because when they cried, she cried so she got just as much attention as them.

"KK, be careful." I yell after Keira, using the nickname she made up after working out her first and last names had the same letter. Jake tried to make us call him JK but it never worked, he was a Jake from the second he was born.

Directing them into the El station I buy 4 tickets and drag them all onto the train just as its leaving. I get a few looks, especially after Chloe has a loud conversation with the woman next to her about her belly button. Jake clings to my leg the whole journey and Keira sings 'Twinkle Twinkle little star'. I think everyone is glad when I push them out the door and down the stairs to the hospital. Keira carries on singing and Chloe joins in, and Jake gets so attached to my leg I just scoop him up and carry him so I don't trip over him.

"Hi Alex." Carter calls, smiling. "How is everything?"

"Hiya, it's tough but not too bad." I smile back.

"Good, you going upstairs?"

"Yeah."

"Give them my love."

I nod and enter the lift. We travel 3 floors up and arrive at the right ward.

"Kovac." I say when the receptionist asks for the name.

"Room 206." I smile and head off, with Chloe and Keira traipsing behind still singing. i find the room quickly and knock on the door, then enter.

"Hey Mom, how are you?" I ask, spotting her sitting in the chair.

"Oh honey, you're here. Everything's okay. Your dad is out of surgery and Tai is nearly finished. Apparently the transplant went amazingly, everything was fine." Her face is tired but relieved.

"That's good." The girls bundle onto mom and she hugs them, chatting away about my parenting skill. I keep hold of Jake who has started singing, but I don't mind as long as he isn't crying.

Tai is my youngest brother and he was very ill. He was born with only one kidney and when he was about 3 months he got a virus that destroyed about 2/3 of _that_ kidney.The day after Tai's 2nd birthday the doctors told us he needed to find a donor or he'd die. Tests were done on all us kids as well as mom and dad and luckily we found a match in dad. Last night they took a kidney out of dad, and transplanted it into Tai. Apparently they can both live healthy lives with one kidney which is good news. Now I can't wait to see them both, especially since this morning the letter came through.

So now I'm a Kovac too.

* * *

Review! 


End file.
